


The Interim

by Hanna



Series: When Everything is Different [2]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna/pseuds/Hanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is caught by Thanos after his fall.</p>
<p>It does not go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interim

**Author's Note:**

> So, I said that after NaNo I'd get back to this :) I'm back!

Thor screamed.

He screamed and screamed and screamed, the pain obscuring all until only one coherent thought remained, repeated over and over as a mantra: I made a mistake.

Eventually the pain induced tears in him and all he could see through them was Loki’s devastated face growing smaller and smaller, all he could hear was his agonised scream.

But that was maybe his scream; his throat was raw from screaming.

Thanos observed him impassively as he wept, speaking to him as the endless agony consumed every inch of him.

“You are angry, Odinson; furious. At yourself. At your brother. At your world.” He could not answer.

“You know it isn’t your fault,” Thanos continued. “They abandoned you. You are strong of arm, not of seidr, and they abandoned you for it.” He had not felt particular loyalty to Asgard in many a century, but he wanted to spit at Thanos for daring to slander his city. At that moment, however, Thanos stroked his cheek and the pain nearly split his head in two. He choked out a sharp gasp and sucked in a deep breath as he shook uncontrollably.

“You have the right to want revenge,” he said. “You have being wronged.” He held his childhood memories tight to his heart and did his best to ignore the anger stirring in him, sensing that it would be his end if he allowed it to swallow him. He tried to remember happy times with Loki, but all he could conjure was the times his brother had won the favour of the court with some trick or other while he sat glowering beside him, ignored.

“You are strong,” Thanos said. “Asgard may not have had use for your particular strength, but I do.” He remembered days in the training yard, being laughed at, mocked, remembered children lighting fires underneath him that he could not put out, and he hated Asgard.

Thanos’s eyes gleamed.

“You can be useful to us, Odinson. Wouldn’t you like that? To be praised for your skill in arms, not mocked?” A hundred remembered laughs echoed in his head, watchful, derisive eyes on his back.

Loki, standing aside, watching him, smiling; Loki relaying tales of obscuring the way so that they could not be followed by giants to the court and being praised while Thor’s vanquishing of a hundred of them were ignored. Loki giving him the hammer Mjolnir, lips bleeding, loose, bloody thread hanging from them, croaking apologies when Thor should have been apologising; Loki shouting at him- “You make your own misery, brother!”

He locked his memories of Loki away. He could not bear to poison them.

“Don’t you want that?” Thanos whispered in his mind, and laughed when he could not answer. His laugh echoed in Thor’s head for a long time.

XX

Thor stood before Thanos, brute rage burning under his skin, and was presented a hammer; not Mjolnir, not uru, an ugly, dark thing. Still, it sang to him, like she did, and its song promised the vengeance he burned for, accepted the blackness in his heart as no one else ever had.

He thought of his beautiful Mjolnir, graceful and lovely, and wanted nothing more than to be home. He thought of Loki, his brother, his everything, and wanted nothing more than to be home.

He thought of Asgard and his rage burned, and he knew that place was not home.

He accepted the hammer and felt its song curl around his heart, soothing him, and clutched the handle tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
